Miss Jo Anne's School Of Dance
by j.m.hxc. xo420
Summary: Modern Day Some of the newsboys get signed up for some dance classes... I suck at writing summaries, so just read and review please! Rated for some language. No slash. The leotards are a joke!
1. Leotards and Sweatpants

Hello Everyone!

Hehe. I know I'm supposed to be updating my other fics... and I will...eventually. But for now I'm writing a fic that is mostly for my amusment. I did not write this fic entirely alone, however. I wrote it with KittyKatGoil1899. Cuz she's cool, I allowed her to help. ;p. Just kidding, puppet.Well... she pretty much just made suggestions... But anyways... alot of this is inside jokes and mostly randomness...

But whatever. Umm... Read and review and tell me how it was!

---

Disclaimer:

Yah yah, I don't own em. So there. Stupid flipping lawyers who are evil and take away a person's hopes and dreams... okay, rant over.

---

Jack Kelly walked sulkily into the back room of the dance studio. Followed by an equally as upset group of boys.

"Why the hell are we doing this again!" Jack asked.

"Cause Celeste asked us too." Kid Blink Parker replied jokingly.

"Shut up!" Spot Conlon commanded. "She asked nicely."

"Yeah, well Zuzu asked me nicely to go to her sewing classes and I didn't do it!" Jack exclaimed. Mush Meyers laughed.

"Well, I think this will be fun! I love tap dancing!"

Racetrack Higgins secretly agreed, but allowed he said, "Dancing is for Sallys, Mush."

Mush looked at his feet.

"Hey boys!" A sweet voice called from the other side. "Are you guys changed yet?"

Spot's face lit up. "Hey, Celeste!"

"What the hell are we supposed to change into?" Skittery Kopeki asked.

"The only things back here are...leotards!" Jack almost died of shock. Even Mush looked a bit pale. "Are we seriously supposed to wear these?"

Celeste's laughter was heard. "Yeah. What did you think you were going to dance in? Jeans?"

"Yes." Jack mumbled.

"Well, get changed! We start in five minutes!" Zuzu Bailey yelled. Jack smiled at the familiar voice. "We're going!"

"WE ARE?" the other boys asked. Jack nodded.

"I'm not wearing a fucking leotard!" Skittery protested. "I'm not gay."

"You sure about that, Skitts?" Kid Blink asked jokingly. Skittery laughed mockingly. "Look whose talkin' Mr. Pink Shirt!"

"Only real men wear pink!" Blink defending himself. Spot picked up a leotard with his index finger and his thumb. "I doubt there is a leotard in this whole box that will go over my..."

"SHUT UP WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Zuzu yelled at the door.

"It's true!" Spot yelled back.

"Conlon, if you don't shut up and find a leotard I'm gonna come in there and pick one out for you!" Celeste warned. Spot grinned evilly.

"Oh my gawd, Spot..." Mush rolled his eyes.

"1..." Celeste started counting.

"Alright alright! We're getting 'em!" Racetrack sighed, grabbing a leotard from the box and heading towards the changing stall.

"You need to wear tights too!" Zuzu reminded them.

"WHAT!" Skittery and Blink asked in unison.

"This leotard is..tight in...areas..." Racetrack yelled from the changing stall.

"They're all like that!" Bryce Bailey, one of the other (male) dancers, told them.

"Holy shit. And you know this how?" Jack asked.

"He's flamboyantly gay." Mush explained, laughingly.

"Ugh, I am _not_ going out there wearing this!" Racetrack screamed, mortified.

"Lemme see it." Bryce commanded. All of the boys cringed.

Racetrack came out of the stall in a pink leotard.

The boys began cracking up. "You look...nice." Mush managed.

"No, don't lie to him. Racetrack, you look wicked gay." Skittery told him.

"Shut up." Racetrack commanded.

"Maybe you and Bryce could hook up, eh?" Jack laughed. Racetrack threw a rock at Jack.

"Where the heck did you get the rock!" Jack asked.

"Amy." Racetrack replied. Everyone gave him blank stares.

"Okay, then..." Spot said. "DRUGGIE!" he coughed,

"Hurry up, boys!" Celeste commanded. "Do you really want me to...send Bryce in there?"

"NOO!" the boys all yelled in unison.

"What's wrong with my brother?" Zuzu asked. This started an fit of laughter from the boys. Zuzu frowned. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY BROTHER!" she asked louder,

"Nothing!" Skittery managed to yell back before erupting into another fit of laughter.

"1..." Zuzu started counting.

"AHH!" the boys yelled and scrambled to get changed into the leotards.

After about twenty minutes of complaining from the boys, and laughing from the girls who were in the tap and ballet classes, the tap lesson was soon to begin.

"Alright, boys, we were just kidding about the leotards. You don't have to wear them. You do have to wear sweatpants and tee shirts, though." Zuzu explained in between fits of giggles. The boys gave exasperated sighs.

"WHY DID YOU PUT US THROUGH THAT!" Skittery asked, very angry. Celeste and Zuzu burst out laughing again. "Try these." Celeste managed in between giggles.

She handed the boys a box of sweatpants and teeshirts.

"Better." Jack said, grabbing a black tee shirt and sweatpants. The boys got changed into the correctly fitted outfits, and met the girls in the practice room.

---

Okay, that was amusing.

Now review and tell me how messed up that was, and how much it sucked and made no sense. hahaha.

-GiNnY


	2. The Gay Man Cookies

---  
Ah, I'm back! And I'm still using this fic as my own personal amusement. Mwahahaha!  
---  
Disclaimer-  
I don't own the Newsies. Okay?  
---  
Just as the class was about to start, David Jacobs ran in wearing pink bike shorts and a baby blue teeshirt. "Sorry, I'm late girls but... Jack? Spot? Race? Skittery? Mush? Kid Blink? What are all of you guys doing here?" he asked, mortified.  
"Celeste asked us to...wait...what are you doing here?" Race countered.  
"I..uh...well...my mom made me do it! She said I'd be more graceful!" David sobbed. All of the other boys laughed.  
"Heya, Davvy, are you in ballet too?" Mush asked, in between fits of laughter.  
"...Yes." David whispered.  
"DAVID!" Bryce exclaimed, his voice high pitched. Bryce ran over and hugged David. "I can't believe you missed warm-ups! We used the warm up videos! And, Aaron was in it!" Bryce said, winking a bit at the end.  
David laughed uneasily. "You're so funny, Bryce! I don't even remember the videos..."  
"But..." Bryce began, but Celeste cut him off.  
"Okay everyone, we're going to begin the lesson. Did you guys find your shoes alright?"  
The boys shook their heads. "What do you mean shoes? All we brought was our sneakers!"  
Celeste smacked her forehead."You boys didn't get tap or ballet shoes!"  
"No." Skittery replied, glancing at his sneakers."Can't we just dance in these?"  
"No." Zuzu said. "There are the shoes in the attic of this building..."  
"But, Zuzu, I have to get this lesson started! If I don't, we won't have time! And the recital is in two months!" Celeste reminded her friend.  
"Oh, yeah." Zuzu sighed. "But they can't dance without tap shoes..."  
Celeste pointed to the lockers. "Just let them borrow some of the girls shoes."  
"Girls shoes are smaller than boys shoes!" Zuzu stated. Celeste shrugged. "Maybe they won't notice..."  
---  
The boys complaine! d ferociously about the shoes.  
"These are small!" Spot complained.  
"Like you?" Jack asked, jokingly.  
"I'm bigger than you, Kelly!" Spot exclaimed.  
"No--" Jack was cut off by Bryce.  
"I'll be the judge!"  
The other boys all cringed.  
"Eww. Eww. Eww." Race whimpered. "Gay.Gay.Gay."  
"Why are you all so scared of my brother!" Zuzu asked, upsetedly.  
"He's..." Jack glanced at Bryce. "Did you ever notice that he wears pink and purple all of the time? And that he hits on boys?"  
"No." Zuzu whispered.  
"All right, everyone, front and center!" Celeste commanded. Spot was the first one in the line.  
"Ooo. I'm thinking Mr. Brooklyn thinks he has to obey the scrawny white girl..." Skittery laughed.  
"She's the teacher." Victoria hissed.  
"And next to Conlon we have the snobby-first-class-prep." Racetrack commented, pointing a finger at Victoria.  
"It's rude to point." Ashley Brennan replied coldly. "Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"  
"My mom is dead." Racetrack hissed. "And if you don't keep your mouth shut, you will be too!"  
Ashley frowned, and a group of about five girls formed around her.  
"Oh, great, a group of em. Tell me, do bitches always travel in packs?" Jack asked.  
"Ashley, Leah, Alexa, Victoria, Hilary, and Mellissa. Get back in the line so we can warm up." Celeste commanded. The other girls reluctantly obeyed.  
"Okay, shuffle, step, fall turn." Zuzu said. "A good, easy warm up."  
"Ball turn? Can we seriously do that?" Jack asked, looking down at his pants.  
"No, no, no. FALL turn. FALL TURN! Not ball turn. It's a like a hard step on your heel. Like this." Celeste began, falling back on her heel. A loud clacking sound resounded around the room. "See?"  
"No. I'm just going to stomp. It makes the same sound." Skittery sighed. Kid Blink nodded. "Yeah, if we just stomp, it makes that clacking sound!"  
"Boys..." Celeste began.  
"Listen to Celeste or I'm going to have to soak ya!" Spot hissed. All of the boys stood up as strait as they could in the highly uncomfortable shoes and tried to obey whatever Celeste and Zuzu said.  
"Umm... Celeste? Why are we wearing loud shoes?" Mush asked.  
"Why are you standing in front of me?" Celeste asked.  
"Huh?" Mush looked confused.  
"Oh, this isn't a state the obvious contest?" Celeste asked. Mush shrugged. "I don't know!"  
"Is there anything else you want to say?" Zuzu asked impatiently.  
"The ceiling is white." Mush commented. Everyone gave him weird looks.  
"Random!" Spot caughed."And, by the way, the ceiling is off-white, not plain white."  
"How do you know?" Jack asked.  
"Well, my mom taught me the colours when I was four and I continued to learn them until I was 14. Then I stopped," Spot explained. More weird looks, except this time they were directed at Spot.  
"Did we come to a crack house?" Kid Blink asked.  
"MUST I REMIND YOU WE'RE HERE FOR A DANCE CLASS?" Leah Chenelle said loudly.  
"Geez, Miss Prissy Pants, we know that. We're just having fun." Jack told her, running his left hand through his hair.  
"Don't call her names!" Alexa Vernadokis jumped in.  
"Fuck off!" Skittery yelled.  
"I'd love to!" Bryce exclaimed. Skittery cringed. "Why do you hit on us!"  
"Cuz you're hott!" Bryce grinned. All of the boys shuddered again.  
"Okay. You really need to lay off the gay man cookies." Kid Blink warned.  
"The gay man cookies?" Spot asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
"You know, the cookies you eat that make you gay." Kid Blink explained. "Duh!"  
Spot quirked an eyebrow. "Okay then... I think you've eaten one too many cookies..."

---

Tis all sorry. More next time. And it will be much funnier. FIGHT THE OPPRESSIVE POWER!

--Ginny--


End file.
